Tale of Two Kages : When the Magician Meets the Sage !!!
A mysterious cloaked figure, walked around in the Land of Trees, without worrying of his own safety. The evergreens reminded him of his village. He swayed around as he searched for someone, until he reached a river-bank where he decided to take rest. He had a serious look on his face and his chakra began resonating the rocks nearby breaking them. This was a small demonstration of his many hidden powers given his name has the Dark Magician(黒マジシャン;Kuro majishan) and a powerful man in the society due to his statues as one of the Shibushi, a title which had the power similar to the famous Yonkō of the past. Feeling hungry, Shinzui decided to have a appple from his pocket and began eating it not caring for his surroundings. A small portal opens up; Shun Kimoko had arrived via his teleportation-techniques. He doesn't mean any harm, yet, he confronts the man. "Sir. You're an unidentified Shinobi. You're in Irogakure's territory." Shinzui, eating his apple up, looks at the mysterious man's face, his eyes began scanning the mans body head to toe. Then, taking out his old map, locates the Land of Trees, finally trying his best to get words out he grins, "I am here in Sector 3J while Irogakure spans over regions from Sector 4A to Sector 8G, I am right haven't I, Kyōseikage !", smiles brimming out from Shinzui's face, "I have come here to meet you, and officially arrest you for being a part of a criminal organisation, the Neo Akatsuki", moving out of his pocket, Shinzui removes a special chakra nullifying handcuff, sturdy enough to withstand a punch from a Bijū. "Well, if you co-operate, this can be done soft, gentle, easy and painless", Shinzui said has he got up from his sitting position and moved towards the Kyōseikage. Shun builds up chakra throughout his body; with a simple jump, he appears right behind the man within less than a seconds timing. He quickly take out his sword, and attempts to stab his back; through the left lung. The sword by Shun creates a clang sound on Shinzui's back, "Calm down, didn't I say this will be easy", Shinzui reveals the Gunbai strapped on his back, which had taken the hit for Shinzui. Shinzui's eyes revealed through the cloak shows a reddish background with three tomoes, revealing him as activated the Sharingan. Shinzui's mind quickly recalls the speed the ninja had, "This is some damn job I got, can't this guy be easy", were his thoughts in the mind. "So, easy or hard ?" were the quick questions, coming from the Uchiha. Shun focuses even more chakra throughout his body, and sword. He enhances his strength with chakra and uses wind-natured chakra flow on his blade. He'd begin to pierce through the Gunbai as if it were butter. Shinzui's Gunbai, withstood the powerful opposition for a while, until it showed its signs of defenceless, this was when Shinzui took the grip of his Gunbai, has it began forming a barrier which not only withstood the clash but since Shun was busy in penetrating through the Gunbai, the rebound effect would cause him to fall miles back. As Shun falls back, he once again ignites a spark of chakra throughout his body, and uses the Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique to appear behind him. This time, Shun, with a swipe of his sword, sends a power-packed gust of wind towards Shinzui's back. Shinzui inside his Barrier became to bored, he was tired of his targets behind-the-back tactic has he named it, "What a coward" Shinzui thought his mind, has he quickly looked behind and returned the wind technique, back at Shun with twice the momentum and power. Dust an debris are picked up by Shizuni's counter-attack. In the middle of all this calamity, two eyes, which are completely green and vibrantly glowing, span their light in the middle of the chaos. It's Shun's Bunkōgan. "Thanks for the chakra..." Shun himself, too is within a barrier. "This battle is boring. You're no fun to play with." "Ah ! you are boring, too boring, to think that you would do something like absorbing techniques even before the beginning of the fight, you surely are man, a disgrace to the Akatsuki" Shinzui shouts , has he looks at the radiant display of colours in front of him, he quickly analyzed the situation has being in Shun's favours at the moment. "Burn." Shun focuses his newly obtained chakra throughout his body, and stomps on the ground; one of his eyes begin to glow red. "Fire Style: Fire Fury Wave." Shun stomps on the ground; right upon doing so, a wide wave of fire, unleashing multiple explosions, makes its way towards Shinzui within a few seconds timing. Shinzui, rather became uneasy as he wanted to use that technique of his, but rather controlled his nerves, seeing the flames heading towards him, He makes his way up in the sky, watching the ground explode. The fire around Shun's area clears; it only took a swipe of his arm to do so. He'd begin to weave a myriad of hand signs. Wanting to create a diversion, he'd fire a massive fireball, with a rather wide radius at him (after having focused his chakra). "Lets see, which one us here is the most dirtiest," exclaimed Shinzui, has he create two quick handsigns and then clapping his hands, he created a wall from yang which completely absorbed the fireball, replenishing Shinzui's already massive chakra reserves. While the fire's smoke clears up and while he's busy absorbing the technique, Shun once again appears behind him, after having used his Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique, and sends his sword right for his neck; a clean swipe. Refreshing the neatness of the chakra replenished, Shinzui's mind went through a recap of the days events. Being amazed by the opponents speed, Shinzui thought of ways to counterattack it, and in the jiffy he saw a sword, his eyes changed their pattern and the sword phased through his neck, saving him in the meantime. Smiling at the criminal, Shinzui said, "Your speed,.... has been tracked up", indicating the fact that Shinzui was able to predict Shuns actions and his Sharingan was able to track his speed. Shun, while in the air, begins using the Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique in the form of a barrage; he'd appear and re-appear around Shinzui over and over at really high speeds, while sending his blade at his body. In doing so, he'd focus chakra throughout his muscles, thus, enhancing his strength. "If you think, that would work," Shinzui grinned, has he took a soft landing on the ground still in his intangible state, then becoming tangible and using his speed, Shinzui vanished into thin air running around while at the same time using his natural water abilities to bring forth mist in the area. Smoke arises into the area; as it clears, Shun vanishes as well. Having done so with great speed, he linked his vision with that of his clone's; adding the clone's eye-sight to his own point of view. Shun's clone is pretending to be the real Shun, where as Shun himself is in his dimension. The clone's Bunkōgan changes to that of a blue color; it's gazing upon water chakra. The clone begins weaving hand-signals after having landed on the ground. In doing so, he releases his chakra in the form of a violent whirlwind, thus, dispelling the mist from the area. Note; one of the clone's eyes are now glowing green. Shinzui stood a safe distance from the tornado all the while making sure not to disclose his whereabouts. The Mist was made not to go far away and placed back into the are using his chakra. Then, Using his innate ability to control the water, Shinzui created a water dome has a protective Barrier, inside which he stood taking deep breaths, looking around to watch his enemy movements. Shun's clone manages to track down Shinzui's chakra. In turn, it focuses chakra around its body and speedily places itself in front of the barrier and places its hands on it. It begis to syphon chakra from the barrier. "You interestingly interest me," Shinzui laughed. Despite Shun, being able to absorb the chakra, the chakra from the dome and the dense chakra housing Shinzui would make it difficult for any chakra absorbing techniques to absorb his chakra in a split of a second. Using the time required for absorption has a advantage, Shinzui took control over Shun, stopping him from absorbing the technique and by creating a clone of himself, the clone Shinzui used his absorption technique to absorb Shun.